A Immortal Tale
by tealana
Summary: This is my first attempt of a crossover fiction. a very big crossover involving around two sisters that seeked to find and learn about their heritage. both unique as their destinies is written differently for them but follow one path. angst/romance/family/hurt/drama/supernatural enjoy ;)
1. prologue

**Prologue-War against the Immortals**

**War was coming to the immortals of the great oasis...the everlasting peaceful Asgard where all immortals of the Norse gods and goddess dwell and live until the time of a great war came uninvited to the heaven's gate where a young woman of mischief god known as Loki Odinson aka Black Sorcerer as he wishes to be known since exiled from the heavens by the Al-father Odin Odinson. **

**A young goddess whom was in labour at the time of the war occurred when had given birth an beautiful baby with blood crimson red.**

**The father one was unknown as it was secretly hidden from the child of crimson blood red; her father was a supernatural creature...a werewolf with powers of dimensional travel, time and space.**

**Separate immediately from birth as her destiny as it is written and expected for the child. She was immediately sent to the Elven realm, a world filled with many magical wonders and wonderful magical beings such as Elves, dwarves, unicorns, mermaids, centaurs, mentors, nymphs, sirens, fairies, and djins. **

**Many perished in the war of the immortals, even the mother of this special child of power and destiny. Those whom were defeated in the war, were sent to the realm of the deserted wastelands of what is known-Hell. And ruled by the tyrant that later become the king of that realm. **

_**...three years later...**_

**Another child was born, her father was a normal human. Carried the power of the mind-Knowledge. He was more intelligent than any other, which had placed him in harms way then become trapped in the dark, realm of the demons where he was held against his will for the knowledge he possessed and his wife...a Elven princess of the Elven realm and second daughter to the God, Loki. Beautiful woman she was, a skilled warrior of the woods and mother of the golden haired child that had been placed in the care of British family of London. As this beautiful skilled warrior, went to retrieve her lover and husband only to perish in the war. Leaving her daughter, motherless but not for long as she was adopted by a family that did their task well until it was time to allow the young girl to find her birth family and know of her true heritage.**

**As time passed, the children had grown beautifully but carried an emptiness that desperately needed to be fulfilled. One that was raised by humans, had a somewhat happy life and knew nothing of her powers but studied and researched that intrigued her of all knowledge that was available to her while the other grew up in the elven realm, happy...very happy as she was raised by the Elven royals of the Forest and Sea dwellers. **

**She too, carried an ever yearning desire to find what is needed to be fulfilled. Raised and taught the ways of magic, prophecy and consequences of the Olde world and rules. **

**Two very different upbringings; life experiences but one very much alike journey that shall bring the two together and discover the origins of their true heritage. **

**...**

**...To be continued in chapter one...**

What will they discover? Whom will they become? What of the mothers of the crimson haired child, you may ask? That is one question that these young girls seek to know as they journey to discover whom, what they are and where they came from. What will they find as they journey to know their origins that is needed to fulfil and answer the questions they seek?

**Join me in the next chapter of 'A immortal Tale' as this is going to be one that will have many twists and turns, plots and dare I say it 'sexual content' and 'heartache, sorrows and death of characters along the way.' I do hope you enjoyed the prologue as this is going to be a long story that I do hope will become a hit for readers. Thankyou for reading and stay tuned for the upcoming chapter one, next time. Ta-ta folks. **


	2. Chapter 1

Finally begun the first chapter of this fiction. As it has given me a hideous migraine. This is going to be the most difficult fiction I have ever written as I will try my best of writing each one before getting to the point of the story until the end. I do certainly hope you will like this one as I hope it will be my masterpiece fiction...i hope though. Lol, laters.

Song of the chapter: Anton Hughes-Whales of the pacific

_~When listening to the sea  
what do you hear?  
When feeling the sea breeze upon the softness of your skin  
how does that make you become free?  
Only time will tell  
As it is now~_

**Chapter 1**

_~Elven realm of Anathema~_

Sixteen years has passed.

The war of the gods have come to cease surrender but not over as it may return, only time will tell of when it may. In the halls of a beautifully constructed palace that stands on the cliff near the waters and endless but bountiful land of green forest.

The realm of the adopted princess that carries a emptiness in her heart as she wishes to fulfil of knowing whom she is before becoming whom she is expected in the future.

A crimson red haired beauty, softly hums as she carefully runs her delicate soft fingers over the wings of white rabbit that recently become injured, accidently by two young boys that weren't watching of what they were doing while playing in the woods near the castle.

As she ran two fingers over the rabbit's wings, using her healing gifts to heal the injury before allowing him to fly away from her hands as she watched with a soft smile that grew on her delicate beautiful face.

Standing only a few feet away as he watched the young woman, doing what she her inner self always told her to do as she felt it was right to help others that are always so gracious of her kindness. King Nimnom, smiled softly with pride and joy as he quietly walked towards his grand-daughter and sat beside her.

She softly gasped alittle as been slightly startled, placing a hand over her heart as it beated faster from the sudden fright. "Grandfather, please do not do that."

"I am sorry, dear child. I didn't mean to frighten you as I were merely admiring your profound gifts you possessed. As you have came a long way. Since your mother's death."

Sighing softly, and sadly as she placed both hands over her lap and replied. "I know...wish she were here to see my new power as it is always growing or changing. At least I can control my shifting."

Looking to her Elven grandfather, with uncertainty and misunderstanding of her certain self. "Why do I shift into—a hideous, blood-thirsting beast grandfather? Why me?"

The white haired old elf sighed with disappointment and uncertainty of not having the answer as 'why'. "I do not know. Must remember that you have come a long way of finally controlling it as we too, were not prepared for such event when it had occurred. I regret the day when I nearly killed you before came to realise that beast were you."

A pair of warm tears fell down her cheeks as she rose her eyes and looked upon him. "At least I am still here, but must I be locked up every full moon?"

"As much it pains me to answer this but yes...otherwise there is no telling what will happen if you are not."

"I wish there is a way to control this or even to eradicate it from my DNA." She stood and walked away as gently held herself before receiving a loving, reassuring embrace from her grandfather as he assured her softly. "Never think or say such things, my grand-daughter. It is whom you are, can not simply take away the one part of whom you are because you despise that part of you."

"I still feel guilty for hurting those people. And even my mother." She replied, with heartbreaking tone in her voice. Nimnom sighed before he hugged his grand-daughter tighter as he softly kissed her hair before replying. "That is the past, and was inevitable to be foreseen. If had known, would had been better prepared for it. Come, it is time to sleep. And tomorrow, you will begin the first day of your training before taking the first step of your journey as it is time you know of your heritage."

Looking up to the old elf, confused slightly as she rose her brow curiously. "What do you mean? My heritage...i know of my mother was a powerful witch of the woods and nature. I wish not to know whom were my father was as I feel there is a reason why he mustn't want me."

Gently placing his fingers underneath her delicate chin, raising up further to look into her crystalised blue eyes. "Engelica, you were adopted. You mother was a witch of the woods, yes but not of Elven blood. Mariana was adopted under my care once as she is my daughter but not by blood. Your adoptive mother is human witch, not elf."

Her blue eyes widen in disbelief and shock as she gaspily replied. "No—why is it I am able to cast elf magic then?"

Sighs lowly and gently answered. "You have Elf blood in you, but not mine. But also have a bloodline that is only found those that are not always mixed with."

Tilting her head alittle, confused but ever more curious. "What bloodline is that, grandfather?"

"That you must discover on your own. Come along, it is time to sleep. As you have a long journey ahead of you before it officially begins when it is time to begin it."

_~Human world, London~_

Late at night, where a young girl of the age only 13 was up reading what she had discovered, hidden in the attic of what her birth record indicating that she is adopted. Wanting to know more, but her family—her foster family can only give a small amount of information as they did not know before they adopted her in their warm loving home.

Quickly putting the certificate away as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Sasha, are you wake?" a young blonde asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm still awake." She replied softly. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing, it is nothing." Sasha softly smiled as she kindly fibbed. "Ok, I brought some hot chocolate and a movie if you want to watch with me, sis." Holding a old black/white horror classic in her hand as she too smiled gently.

"We better keep the volume down as you know, we will be grounded if were known to be still up." sasha giggled.

"Yeah I know, dad is always the party pooper." Madison chuckled alittle as she entered the DVD in the player and sat beside her sister as handed the chocolate over. Before realising one thing. "Oh shoot, I forgot the popcorn. Be right back in a jiffy."

...

...To be continued in chapter two...

I did say that I would be taking my time of writing this fiction as it will be a difficult one. I know this is a short chappie but if I give too much away then where the fun will be in that if I gave too much away?

Anyways, in the next chapter we will be going into the secret world of the immortals where the girls heritage lies but also introducing the other characters that I have promised. Join me for the ride as it going to be one hell of a ride. Hehehe tootles

Read and comment until next time.


End file.
